Gakuen Alice
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: AU Mikan y Mia son grandes amigas, pero un dia Mia se va a la Gakuen Alice, Mikan no se queda atras y la sigue y descubre cosas inquietantes sobre 'Alice', como el violento Tasuki o el salido profesor Hotohori xD Una historia diferente. ¡Kill Miaka! xD


¡Hey! (se oye un general 'buuuuuuuuuuuh') Vale vale... Lo entiendo... Se que no os gustan mis historias ni a la de tres xD Pero tenía que intentarlo de nuevo con una historia original nn

Este fic es un AU, universo alterno, así que NO sigue la historia de Fushigi Yugi (Kill Miakaaaaaaa!) Ejem... A lo que iba... Este fic está basado en el manga de 'Gakuen Alice' Espero que os guste. ¡Kill Miaka, Love Tasuki and Amiboshi-kun! XDD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.Gakuen Alice.**

**.Capítulo 1: Separación y primer encuentro.**

Mia es mi mejor amiga, mi gran amiga de la infancia, siempre hemos crecido juntas en nuestro pequeño pueblo... Y por esa razón, por ser este pequeño pueblo... ¡No creía que Mia se fuera a Tokio! Noooooooo. ¿Por qué? Se ve que la han fichado en una súper prestigiosa escuela de Tokio, donde solo aceptan 'genios', mierda no creía que la perezosa, 'la señora del hielo', la creída Mia fuese un genio.

.-¡Cuídate mucho, Mia!

.-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Mia.

.-Ah... Si...

Pero Mia debe ser más que un genio, porque en 'Gakuen Alice' solo aceptan a 'genios especiales'. Sin embargo... Sin embargo...

.-¡Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.-¿Mikan?

.-Como... Serás... –objetivo fichado- ¡Serás súper mega hiper idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –y con ese grito me lanzo para pegarle una patada con salto, y como en las 51 veces anteriores me lanza con su 'mata moscas' al suelo-

.-No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Mia como ya he dicho ES mi mejor amiga, mi gran amiga...

.-Pero que morro tienes... Me envías una carta que pone 'Me voy lejos, byes' ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Encima a una escuela perdida de la mano de Dios! ¡Y te vas hoy! No espera... ¡Hoy no, Ahora!

.-Vale, vale... Tienes razón... –con su cara del hielo personificado-

.-¡La próxima vez me lo dices a la cara! ¡Sabe-lo-todo insensible!

.-Volveré en vacaciones. –dato anotado- Me puedes llamar por teléfono, pero solo en caso de emergencia... Cuídate.

La tonta de Mia, así de golpe, no puede ser verdad... No puede ser que Mia se haya ido. Me prometiste mantener el contacto pero... ¡En vacaciones vas y me envías la ÚNICA carta que me has enviado con 'Va hacer calor ahí así que mejor me quedo aquí. Envíame una sandía. Byes'! ¡Como te atreves!

Pero si nos conocimos en primaria, Mia era la nueva y al principio como era inaccesible me cayó muy mal, hasta que... me dijo con su cara de hielo 'Las dos somos muy monas. ¿Te apetece concursar en este concurso?' Desde aquel día hemos estado juntas...

.-¡Mia no tienes corazón! ¡Dejarme aquí tirada para irte con esas niñatas de ciudad!

.-¡Fuera de clase! –y la tiza de la profesora me viene a dar la bienvenida, impactando así en mi cabeza-

.-Desde que Mia se fue... Mikan parece un alma en pena. Es alucinante. ¿No?

.-Seguro que Mia ha hecho muy buenas amigas en Tokio...

.-Pues el otro día mi padre me dijo que se alegra que escogieran a Mia en vez de a mi...

¿Eh? ¿Y eso...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se alegra de que fuese Mia la que se fuese?

.-Dicen que una vez que entras en la Alice, apenas te dejan salir y no te dejan ver a tus propios padres. Dicen que el gobierno la construyó para proteger a esos niños de accidentes y raptos.

.-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –Mikan pasa a la acción, no puedo permitir que hablen de Mia sin que su mejor amiga este presente-

.-Los padres de Mia. –me mira con cara mártir- Pero fue Mia quién decidió irse...

.-¿¡Y eso?

.-Tranquila Mikan...

.-Pues que se enteró de que si iba le daban una súper beca...

¿¡Será posible?

.-¡Adiós Mikan!

.-A... Adiós...

¡Mia como te atreviste a hacerme esto! Cojo la tiza y empiezo a escribir cosas sin sentido como 'La felicidad no se compra con dinero', 'el dinero te perderá' y finalmente 'La tonta de Mia'.

"Volveré en vacaciones" ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme? ¡Mentirosa! ¿Y que pasa con esos tiempos?

_Flash Back..._

.-¡Mia! Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Y la tuya?

.-... –silencio por parte de ella- Yo.

_Fin del Flash Back..._

¡Mentirosa! ¡Pues me da igual! ¡HEMOS TERMINADO! Me buscaré otra mejor amiga, ¡ale!

.-Muchas gracias, por esa suma de dinero que ha donado señorita Sukunami. -¿Eh? ¿Los padres de Mia?- Sin esa suma de dinero, no hubiéramos podido seguir adelante.

.-Era lo que Mia quería... –esta es la madre de Mia... Mayo Sukunami (sé que es Miaka quién se queda con Taka, pero por razones de personajes, Mayo se quedó con Taka, jojo)- Esta es su manera de decir a sus amigas que las quieres.

No puede ser... ¿Mia se fue por ayudarnos? ¡No! Mia no... Lo que ha hecho es muy injusto, ella nunca me habló de la Gakuen Alice... ¿Pensaba que yéndose me olvidaría de ella? ¿De mi mejor y gran amiga? Y yo culpándola... Serás tonta, Mia... ¿Cómo voy a sonreír o reírme si tu no estás conmigo? Sin ella, sin Mia... Nada de esto tiene sentido.

.-Gomen Nasai, Okaa-chan (Lo siento mucho, mami) –Perdonadme, pero he decidido ir yo también a la Gakuen Alice.-

La gente que no es un 'súper genio' no puede acceder, pero si me esfuerzo lo conseguiré. Decidido. ¡Volveré a ver a Mia! Arreglaré nuestra amistad.

Grandes edificios, mucho tránsito, mucha gente en las calles... ¡Estoy en Tokio! Tras 10 horas de viaje lo he conseguido. Cojo un taxi y me voy en dirección a Gakuen Alice, no voy a permitir que Mia esté sin mi ni un minuto más.

.-Aquí es la escuela Alice, en realidad "Centro docente y de investigación estatal Alice". Son 2020 yenes.

Uooooooh. Qué... ¡Qué pasada! 'Gente de a pie no, gracias' 'Una escuela de genios' 'Sólo para la élite' ¿¡Aquí es donde está Mia? ¡Venga, venga! No puedo perder los nervios por esto. Mia está aquí dentro así que...

.-¡Lo conseguiré! ¡Allá voy! Auu... Que hambre tengo...

.-¿mmm? –se acerca a mi un o una chico o chica de cabellos largos marrones, ojos dorados o verdes...- Deberías volver a casa. –sonrisa de anuncio pasta de dientes-

.-¡Claro! Tú debes de ser... ¡Un travesti! ¿No? ¡Uala! ¡Nunca había visto uno!

.-¿¡Eh? Así que te llamas Mikan Sakura y vienes a ver a tu amiga de la Alice, ¿no? Yo soy profesor en ella. Y no soy un travesti.

.-Encima que vas a ayudarme, te confundo con un... ¡Lo siento mucho!

.-Jujuju, eso es por mi belleza. Mikan... ¿No notas ninguna sensación o algo así? ¿No notas nada extraño?

.-¿mmm? ¿El que? No...

.-_Si he utilizado mi "fuerza" con ella... ¿No le afecta en absoluto? Quizás esta chica..._ ¿Quieres entrar en la Gakuen Alice?

.-¡Señor, sí, señor!

.-Vale. ¿Quieres que te haga entrar?

.-¡Sí! ¿Sí?

.-Haré que te acepten en la Gakuen Alice, tendrás que hacer una prueba pero irá todo bien...

.-¡Venga ya! ¿En serio? ¿No me engañas? ¡Pero si yo no soy un genio!

.-Alice significa 'don innato', la gente habla de "genios" pero no es verdad. En esta escuela cada alumno tiene un don distinto. Digamos que admitimos a las personas que dominan un arte.

.-¿Y yo también tengo uno?

.-¡Claro que sí! Jujuju. Y yo también.

.-¡Ooooooooooooooooh! ¿En serioooooooo? ¿Cuál, cuál? ¡Vaaaa! ¡Dímelo!

.-Una pista... E...

BOUUUUUUUUUUUM. ¿¡Eing! ¿¡Qué?

.-Vaya... Era verdad el pronóstico de fuga, menos mal que vigilaba. Mira Mikan... ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De donde ha venido ese poder de explosión? ¿Y ese fuego?

.-Ese alumno... –un alumno... Es casi igual de alto que yo, él lo es más, va con uniforme, lleva una especie de máscara de gato negro le tapa el rostro, pero puedo ver... ver sus cabellos... ¿Naranjas?- Es de los mejores. Tasuki Suzaku. Tiene el 'Alice' del fuego.

¡Como un gato negro! ¿Intento de fuga? ¿De los mejores? ¿Ta... Tasuki?

.-Aunque... Es un poco bestia, no me gusta utilizar eso... –extiende su mano y... ¡De la mano de Hotohori se va formando una espada! ¿Comoooo?- ¡Tasuki! ¡Escaparte va en contra de las normas! –mueve la espada y provoca un viento muy fuerte, tan fuerte que hace volar un poco al chico y se le cae la máscara...-

Ojos dorados... Y con cara de estar muy enfadado...

.-Le he cogido prestado esta espada al profesor Nakago, espero que no se enfade juju.

.-Qu... ¿Qué le has...? –me agacho- ¿Estás bien? –de repente Hotohori le pisa la mano- ¡Ah!

.-Ni se te ocurra volver a utilizar tu Alice para huir. Porque te pararía antes con el mío, esto para mí es como un juego...

.-Mierda... ¡Maldito profe salido! Grrr...

.-Gracias por el cumplido. –se acerca a el y le dice algo en la oreja, el chico se sonroja y se desmaya... ¿Eh?- Bueno... Mikan. ¿Nos vamos? ¿Me das la mano?

.-Eh...

¿¡Que demonios es esta escuela Alice?

.-Mikan...

.-¿Sí?

.-¡Bienvenida a la Gakuen Alice, Mikan Sakura!

¡Aquí es donde está Mia! Aquí... ¡En esta escuela de locos violentos!

**..Continuará..**

¡Hey! ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo saldrán más personajes de la historia original, es que necesitaba sacar primero a las dos protagonistas femeninas (no era plan de poner a Miaka de protagonista, ya le tengo su papel asignado, jiji, y a Yui también le tengo su papel nn)

¡Hasta la próxima!

Pd: Pronto tendré echos los bocetos de Mikan y Mia, cuando los tenga os avisaré y os daré la url nn


End file.
